


Tickle Bunny

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Abduction, Diapers, Living Plushies, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: What happened to John to make him a big plush bunny? How did he corner Dave into an alley and tickle him into submission?Who knows, but this is what happens after
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tickle Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a warmup drabble, but a friend suggested I upload it so here we are!

Even after Dave's impromptu torture ends, he isn't in much of a position to control the situation he's found himself in.

Sometime between getting cornered in an alley by a person-sized rabbit with a mockery of his best friend's voice and ending up flailing in a puddle on the ground, his shoes and shirt were disappeared to who-knows-where, leaving him even more vulnerable to the wads of feathers John retrieved from within a loose bit of stitching.

John seems to be done with that particular 'activity' now, busy stuffing the feathers back within himself. Dave knows this is the perfect time to get away, but, well. His feet still tingle with phantom sensations that make him keen to stay off them, his soles feeling paper-thin after the assault they endured. Every wheezing breath he draws in reminds him how hoarse his throat is from what could very well have been hours of laughter, his sides still tremoring regularly and his arms extended above him to avoid aggravating his abused armpits.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" The plush bunny's voice is unmistakably John's, though higher pitched and carefree in a way Dave's never heard him before. Feathers stowed away again, he pulls the loose stitch tight to close himself up as he wanders back over to Dave, his large footpaws making soft 'paff-paff's on the pavement as he approaches. "C'mon, where'd your smile go, Dave! You were cracking up about it before!"

"I-I-" Dave has to pause to cough, knees curling up towards his chest in an attempt to hide from his assailant. "I didn't - huff - _like_ that, you psycho. I c-couldn't stop - huff - laughing!"

"Well if you couldn't stop laughing, that sounds like fun to me!" John squats in front of him, a paw larger than Dave's head settling on each of his knees to pull them apart. "Ooh, so much fun you couldn't bother holding it in, huh?"

Dave goes red. He knows what John's talking about, obviously, can feel his gym shorts plastered to his crotch from the tacky, half-dried piss he tried so hard not to leak all over himself. He held it valiantly for at least an hour, but John just kept going and going, and when his legs were spread so special attention could be paid to his feet, he just couldn't keep it in. He squirms weakly in the puddle he made, ignoring the quiet _splish_ as he sends ripples across its surface.

"Look at this, these shorts are ruined! I don't know what you expected, wearing something so flimsy!" John giggles as his paws slide up Dave's legs. Somehow, without defined fingers or nails, he manages to get the leverage to start tugging the garment off of him. Dave gasps and fails to hide his whine as the motion pulls at his whole lower half, his shorts and boxers so stuck together that they come off at once and leave him bare to the cold air.

"I p-packed spare shorts in my gym-"

"-don't be silly! I got rid of that thing as soon as we started playing, it was boring." Dave's head shoots up and around, but the only remnants of his gym bag and its contents are a few scraps of fabric littering the alley. "Anyway, if you couldn't keep this pair clean, why would you even try with another pair? That's even sillier than me! No, I've got something way better for you to wear."

"What do you-" Dave is interrupted as John grabbed one of his legs, lifting his lower half off the ground as if he weighs nothing. One of those bulky paws comes down against his groin in a few heavy pats - thankfully not that heavy, and that's not a place he's just been broken in, but still more than a little flustering. A few pats has his lower half relatively dry and clean though, which is mildly comforting.

That's ruined, though, as not even a minute into the cleaning John's paw comes down with something else. Something much softer than his paw, that wraps around his hips to cover that area entirely. "There, that's better!"

It's only when John sets Dave back on his ass - thankfully not in the puddle - that he can get a good look at what he's been dressed with. "N-no - huff - no way." Immediately his hands go down to try and tug at the thick, fluffy cloth diaper lifting him an inch or two off the ground. Despite not having any pin or tape holding it shut, it stays firmly against his waist no matter how hard he tugs. "T-take it off right now!"

"Aw, but it's for your own good!" John denies the instruction, reaching down to hoist Dave into his arms. One paw rests under his cushy backside, partially covering the pattern of frolicking bunnies that now adorns the ex-coolkid's crotch. "Anyway, you look super cute in it, so I don't know why you'd want to wear anything else."

Dave struggles against John's relatively loose grip, gathering every bit of energy he has to resist. "I-I don't _want_ to look cute! Put me down!"

John's grin sharpens slightly, so much closer to Dave's face now he's being lifted. "Aw, why? So you can hop away on these tired widdle paws?" The paw not holding Dave up goes to his bare feet, the fluffy pawpads brushing oh so gently against the twitching soles.

Instantly Dave shrivels, the hands previously pushing against John now bunching up to cling on tight. He buries his face against John's shoulder, kicking his foot to try and escape. "Noooooo....! John, sto-ho-hoooop!"

"That's what I thought." John nods, self-satisfied as the paw instead goes to ruffle up Dave's hair. "Now you just be a good bunny and let your new daddy take you home. We can play some more there, I promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment! You can also find me at reallygrossstuff on Tumblr, or damienCade on Fur Affinity.


End file.
